1. Field of the Invention
This device may be used as an advertising display device, an information display device (as for a wall-mounted menu), or simply as a shade or screen.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Functionally, this device is similar to a common roll-up window shade in that a sheet of material, wound on a roller by the action of a spring, may be extended by pulling on the exposed edge of the sheet. However, this device is distinguished from previous art in the following ways.
This device has novel ways to charge the sheet retraction spring.
This device has novel ways to prevent tampering with the charge on the spring once the device is in operation.
This device may utilize a pull bar which allows identification of information on the sheet while in a rolled-up state without an additional label.